The Fourth Apprentice
by 1337ibrow
Summary: Lionblaze begins to fall into a complicated love triangle, and can't help but wonder if the three are allowed to love. Meanwhile, Dovepaw must learn to use her power for the good of her clan. Rated T just in case.
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. **

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Firestar- ginger tom with flame coloured pelt; 1 life left

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather- blind gray tom

Warriors

Graystripe- long haired solid gray tom

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt- old dark tabby tom

Apprentice: Lilypaw- abandoned kit found in the forest (she-cat)

Cloudtail- long haired white tom with blue eyes

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Blossompaw (she-cat)

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Bumblepaw (tom)

Berrynose- cream coloured tom

Hazeltail- small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Ivypaw (she-cat)

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Dovepaw (she-cat)

Icecloud- white she-cat

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Apprentice: Briarpaw (she-cat)

Toadstep- black and white tom

Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Queens

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes; mother of Dustpelt's kits: Pinekit (tom), Maplekit (tom), and Bluekit (she-cat) – 5 ½ moons

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat; mother of Graystripe's kits: Volekit (tom) and Ravenkit (tom) – 2 moons

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches; mother of Cloudtail's kits: Gustkit (she-cat) and Shadekit (she-cat) – 1 moon

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat; expecting Berrynose's kits

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes; expecting Brackenfur's kits

Daisy- long haired cream she-cat

Elders

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Longtail- blind pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Purdy- tabby with a gray muzzle

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws; 3 lives left

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw- fierce ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Apprentice: Flametail- ginger tom

Warriors

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- jet black tom

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Apprentice: Yellowpaw (she-cat)

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Apprentice: Stonepaw (tom)

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Rockpaw (tom)

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchpelt- dark gray tom

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Apprentice: Brokenpaw (tom)

Redwhisker- mottled brown and ginger tom

Shrewtail- gray she-cat with black feet

Queens

Dawnpelt- cream furred she-cat; mother of Toadfoot's kits: Frogkit (tom) and Specklekit (she-cat) – 2 moons

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat; expecting Owlclaw's kits

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; expecting Rowanclaw's kits

Elders

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Onestar- brown tabby tom, 4 lives left

**Deputy: **Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Apprentice: Fishpaw (she-cat)

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors

Tornear- tabby tom

Apprentice: Slashpaw (tom)

Crowfeather- dark gray tom; hates Thunderclan (evil)

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Frostpaw (she-cat)

Nightcloud- black she-cat; hates Thunderclan (evil)

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Apprentice: Drop-paw (she-cat)

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Freezepaw (she-cat)

Willowclaw- gray she-cat

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot- gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt- black tom with amber eyes; hates Thunderclan (evil)

Apprentice: Mudpaw (evil tom)

Swallowtail- dark gray she-cat

Thistlestrike- long haired white tom

Queens

Whitetail- small white she-cat; mother of Tornear's kits: Rabbitkit (tom) and Tallkit (tom) – 2 moons

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat; recovering from giving birth to Owlwhisker's kits: Dark-kit (she-cat), Silverkit (she-cat) and Greenkit (she-cat) – less than 1 moon

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead; mother of Emberfoot's kit: Butterkit (she-cat) – 2 ½ moons

Dewspots- spotted gray tabby she-cat; mother of Onestar's kit: Moorkit (tom) – 1 moon

Currently looking after Sedgewhisker's kits

Elders

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat; 1 life left

**Deputy: **Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice: Willowshine (she-cat)

Warriors

Voletooth- small brown tabby tom

Reedwhisker- black tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw (tom)

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

Rainstorm- mottled gray-blue tom

Coppertail- dark ginger she-cat

Queens

Minnowpelt- dark gray she-cat; mother of Pouncetail's kit: Riverkit (she-cat) – 1 moon

Elders

Stonestream- gray tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; retired early due to losing a leg

**Prologue and Chapter 1 coming soon!**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about warriors. Please Review!**

**Prologue**

A huge tom with a crokked jaw paced around the little pool, and old gray she-cat doing the same. Two silvery she-cats, along with a golden tom, sat watching. The tom stopped pacing as two more cats showed up.

"Whitestorm… Tallstar." He growled.

"There's no need to be hostile, Crookedstar." Tallstar told the tom. :We share a clan now."

"Hmph." Crookedstar turned away, to glare at the pool. "None of you can help me… or my clan."

Whitestorm stepped toward the pool, peering in.

"Where is Bluestar?" he asked. "Do you know, Yellowfang? Lionheart?"

"She is not welcome here." The gray she-cat bared her teeth. "Not while I'm around."

Whitestorm sighed, gazing around the clearing.

"There must be another way to help them."

"There is. We help the three my way now." Yellowfang hissed. "Yet there is still Riverclan. Silverstream, how on earth did your clan get nearly wiped out in less than one moon?"

One of the silver tabbies answered her.

"Twoleg's attacks, and kidnappings. Beavers and foxes. Twoleg poisoning." Silver stream answered.

"Silverstream, don't tell them anything." Crokkedstar ordered. " This is Riverclan's problem."

"Then why are cats from the other clans here?" Silverstream argued.

"We are coming here because of even worse matters." A voice said.

"Nightstar!" Lionheart, the golden tom, exclaimed. "And Deadfoot!"

"Many cats in Windclan grow evil, lead by Breezepelt." Deadfoot murmured, lying next to Whitestorm. "I see Shadowclan and Thunderclan cats getting ready to join them."

"The dark forest is gaining power faster than we thought." Tallstar murmured.

"Please, tell me about Riverclan. Are they evil too?" Feathertail, one of the silver she-cats, asked. " Surely we don't have this misfortune as well?"

Lionheart and Nightstar shook their heads.

"Riverclan grow too weak to worry about anything but surviving." Nightstar informed her. "They begin to even ignore their borders."

"At least one good thing remains with my clan." Feathertail sighed.

"There are also the three, don't forget." Yellowfang rasped. "As well as Sol. If he finds out about Riverclan…."

"No!" Crookedstar roared. "I shall warn my clan about Sol."

"As will I." Silverstream murmured.

"I shall warn Blackstar, Onestar, and Firestar about the evil." Deadfoot decided. "I'll need you to help me, Lionheart and Nightstar."

The two toms nodded in agreement.

"Then I will send an omen of the stars to the three." Yellowfang glanced around. "Let us hope that we are in time to stop these dangers from destroying the clans."

""We must hope that the dark forest is unable to stop us, as well." Tallstar warned them. "Just recently, they stole a cat from us who'd just died for themselves. Be careful."

**So, how was it? Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 1 The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, lulz.**

**Chapter 1- The Gathering**

Jayfeather could see. However, he wasn't sure if he wanted too. Below, he could see cats extending far beyond his sight, all battling what seemed like an endless battle. Dead cats and injured ones, together with blood, flooded over the ground, washing over the cats that still fought. He could see two distinct sides; one was clearly more evil than the other.

His heart stopped. He saw himself, slashing through the ranks of cats on both sides, fiercer than any. After he'd passed through, he saw Lionblaze tear through the cats, roaring his disapproval. Suddenly, the two of them changed, if only for a split second; he was a jay- and Lionblaze was a lion.

A sleek gray she-cat flew through the battlefield, taking her time. The blood, dead cats, and injured cats vanished, replaced by healthy, living warriors. She turned into a dove for a split second, before vanishing. The cats left, ignoring each other. After awhile, all the cats came back, but they worked together in peace, beginning a new, better life.

Then, out of nowhere, a rasping voice he'd heard many times; although something about it now seemed different.

"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."

"The prophecy…" he murmured. "It must be incomplete. Why show me all this for no reason?"

The voice, which he thought was Yellowfang's, continued:

"After the fierce jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing."

"An omen." Jayfeather muttered. "With an answer."

Darkness hissed back into is view, and his senses became sharper- minus his sight. He was awake.

"Now we just need to wait." He murmured. "For the right time."

Lionblaze leaped off of the fallen tree and padded into the clearing, alert. Although the gathering was meant to be held in peace, he knew that some cats no longer cared.

Icecloud padded up to him, her pelt waving in the breeze. Lionblaze looked away.

"Everyone seems like… they're ready for battle." She murmured.

"Then we should be too." Lionblaze turned to face her, and immediately wished he hadn't. Her blue eyes shone in the moonlight, and her pelt was softer and purer than any bird's feathers. He shook his head to clear it, narrowing his eyes- he was one of the three! He couldn't fall in love. Not again! Yet his eyes still strayed over her.

"Lionblaze?" she asked, concern in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, nothing at all." He meowed quickly.

Hazeltail then padded up, shooting Icecloud an extremely dirty look.

"Hey, Lionblaze." She began. "Want to come talk with Reedwhisker and Rippletail?"

"What? Um… sure." He stuttered, startled by her hostility towards Icecloud.

Suddenly, Icecloud tensed up, and anger shone in her eyes.

"Have fun Lionblaze!" she spat, stalking away.

Her comment shook her to the bone. What was happening between her and Hazeltail? Hazeltail nudged him toward Rippletail, and he followed.

Lionblaze barely even listened to what Hazeltail, Rippletail, and Reedwhisker were saying. He was trying without success to find Icecloud in the crowd of cats. Finally, he spotted her, talking with Berrynose and Tornear. However, just at that moment, Blackstar called out, beginning the meeting.

"Our deputy, Russetfur, has retired to the elders den." He called. "Rowanclaw shall replace her."

Yowls of approval littered the clans. Rowanclaw was a popular choice.

"His mate, Tawnypelt, has moved into the nursery. We expect her kits any day now." He continued.

More yowls of approval. Lionblaze just wanted the gathering to be over.

"Prey has been exceptionally good for us this moon." Blackstar finished, retreating.

Onestar took his place, suspicion in his eyes.

"Sedgewhisker recently gave birth to Dark-kit, Silverkit, and Greenkit. They are being cared for by Dewspots, who gave birth to Moorkit." Pride flashed in his eyes.

Lionblaze guessed he was the father.

"That is all."

Firestar stepped forward, telling about Sandstorm moving to the elders den, and Brightheart's new kits. Finally, Leopardstar stepped forward. Gasps could be heard throughout the clans- minus Riverclan. She looked utterly defeated, as did, Lionblaze now realized, the other Riverclan cats there.

"What happened to you?" Rowanclaw growled.

"And how come so few of Riverclan are here?" Mousewhisker called.

"My clan is nearly dead." Leopardstar answered. "Twolegs have poisoned things all over the territory, killing cats. Beavers and foxes kill stray apprentices. Twolegs capture all that they can."

"If so many cats are gone, how do you know what's happening?" Firestar asked.

Leopardstar sighed. "Mosspelt is one of our elders now, and the only survivor of a twoleg attack."

"Why is she an elder now?" Crowfeather called out.

"While escaping, the twoleg took out her leg." Leopardstar answered. "We are lucky that Mosspelt is still alive."

After a few moments, the gathering broke up, with cats from all clans uneasy about Riverclan's news.

"I'm gonna go find Jayfeather." Lionblaze told Hazeltail.

"Okay." She gave him a lick on his ear.

Lionblaze dipped his head and ran to Jayfeather.

"What do you think this means?" he asked silently.

Jayfeather turned to face him. "Trouble- big trouble. For all the clans."

**How was it? Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 2: Mentor and Apprentice

**Da disclaimer: I don't own warriors. I wish I could. Review!**

**Chapter 2- Mentor and Apprentice**

Back at the camp, Graystripe's shocked mew could be heard.

"Mosspelt was the queen who looked after my first kits, Feathertail and Stormfur when Silverstream died." He said.

Cats were gathered around him, including Firestar. All of them were exchanging stories and talking about the gathering, and Riverclan's startling news. Lionblaze sighed, and began treading to the warrior's den.

"Lionblaze!" a voice called.

Lionblaze turned his head and saw Icecloud bounding toward him. Relief and another, stranger sensation suddenly appeared in him as he realized she seemed to be over wha happened at the Gathering. His heart fluttered; he silently cursed himself as Icecloud came to a stop in front of him, curling his lip.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" she asked.

Lionblaze couldn't help himself; he nodded. It seemed wrong to lie to Icecloud like the others.

"Can you tell me?" she whispered, staring at him. "I could help."

Lionblaze stiffened slightly, trying to come to his senses. He couldn't tell her all about them- not yet, anyway. He had to be absolutely sure that he could trust her.

"I'm sorry. Now… isn't the right time." He explained, regaining control. "But you will know eventually; I promise."

Instantly, he clawed himself on the inside. It had slipped out; he hadn't meant to make that promise. But, to his surprise, he really meant it, at the same time.

"Would you like to share tongues in the den?" she ventured.

Lionblaze was starting to suspect she might fancy him. His stomach clenched in happiness. He felt like he would float away into the stars.

"That… would be nice." He murmured.

Knowing she would follow, he turned into the den, lying down in a nest. Icecloud lay down beside him, covering his pelt with firm but gentle strokes of her tongue. Lionblaze could help but purr with content, turning to lap her pelt as well. Her eyes slowly closed, as did his, and the last thing he knew was her pelt pressed so… comfortably against his. He never noticed Hazeltail enter the den for a second, only to growl with rage and disgust as she backed out again.

Jayfeather was sorting herbs the next day as Lionblaze stumbled into his den, happiness, bliss, and… _love _crashing into Jayfeather off of him in waves. He kept his voice neutral.

"What is it, Lionblaze?" he asked, barely suppressing a laugh. "Bellyache? Thorn in the pad? Or perhaps a certain she-cat?"

"Shut up, Jayfeather." Lionblaze's reply began to sound serious.

"If you don't want me to know, then say so." Jayfeather ordered. "Right now, your feelings are an open book to me."

He sensed Lionblaze tensing up.

_He's really embarrassed about this. _He realized. _Oops._

"I won't spread it around the clan, honestly." Jayfeather promised. "However, I think most of them may already know."

Lionblaze growled, and Jayfeather dodged as he leapt at him, knocking over herbs.

_Second time in six moons one of my siblings has done this. Great Starclan_! He thought.

"Not here, Lionblaze!" he spat.

"Fine. Whatever." Lionblaze muttered, leaving. "I won't tell you. You'll just tease me."

_How childish can he get? _Jayfeather wondered.

"Don't let your feelings control you, Lionblaze." Jayfeather warned. "The prophecy says nothing about being able to mate."

"Do you think I haven't thought about that?!" Lionblaze snapped. "I'll have kits if I want too!"

Jayfeather heard his brother stomp out of the den, into the clearing as Firestar called for a clan meeting.

Firestar gazed around the assembled cats.

"Dovekit and Ivykit are now six moons." He announced. "It's time they were apprentices."

The clan yowled their approval.

"Dovekit, do you swear to uphold the warrior code, and guard this clan with your life?"

"I do." Dovekit's voice was steady.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your name. Dovekit, until you are a full warrior, you shall be known as Dovepaw." Firestar searched the crowd. Lionblaze's stomach gave a jolt as his gaze stopped on him.

"Lionblaze will be your mentor."

A few moments later, Cinderheart became Ivypaw's mentor, and the clan began to disperse. Lionblaze sent Dovepaw off to find a nest as Hazeltail approached.

"Good job." She purred. "Dovekit's lucky to have you as a mentor."

"Um… thanks." He mumbled.

He thought he saw anger flash in her eyes before she padded away.

Icecloud then came up, standing beside him.

"She's kind of annoying, isn't she?" she stated.

Lionblaze nodded.

"You're also one of the best, if not _the_ best fighter in the clan." She said. "For that reason alone, Dovepaw should be a very good warrior."

"You're right." He realized. "I should start now. You could come help."

"Sorry, but I can't." Icecloud declined. "I promised Spiderleg and Foxleap I'd go on a border patrol with the,."

"Well, I'll see you later then." Lionblaze tried not to let his disappointment show as she padded away.

He glanced up, seeing Toadstep, Graystripe, and Whitewing staring at him, their eyes glittering with amusement.

"Wonder what you kits will look like." A voice said behind him.

Lionblaze spun around, to see Dovepaw.

"What do you mean?" he bluffed.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm six moons old. There's no way I know more about you and Icecloud then you do."

Lionblaze tried to seem confused. "What?"

"Never mind." Dovepaw rolled her eyes again.

Jayfeather heard everything as he exited the camp, and couldn't help but grin. Lionblaze was the only one who didn't seem to be able to tell that he and Icecloud had become mates.

"It must be Icecloud he's in love with." He muttered. "But she and Hazeltail both fancy him. He'll have to be careful."

He thought for a moment.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. _He thought. _It's not like it'll be him stuck in the nursery._

Shrugging, he began picking berries off of a bush for supplies. All would be answered in time- he hoped.

**So, how was it? Review please!**

**-1337ibrow**


	5. Chapter 3: Windclan

**Hello again. It's been… nearly a month. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors yet- but I will someday! Muahahahaha!**

Chapter 3- Windclan

Dovepaw ducked and slithered underneath Lionblaze, swiping at his belly with a forepaw as he whipped away. She flipped herself back to her paws and jumped away as he leaped at her, watching him slide into the dirt.

"Are you okay?!" she gasped.

"of course I'm okay." Lionblaze grunted. "Why wouldn't I? This is only a practice bout."

"You slid in the dirt. And now your cheek's bleeding." Dovepaw pointed out.

"Is it?" Lionblaze asked, shrugging. "Oh well. It doesn't matter."

"It could get infected." Dovepaw told him. "And then you'd have to stay with Jayfeather, and you wouldn't get to see Icecloud every day."

Lionblaze growled at her playfully.

"Don't stick you nose into my business." He said, blushing.

"You're blushing! You're embarrassed that I know!" Dovepaw teased.

"What did I just say, Dovepaw?"

Dovepaw immediately fell silent, and the training session continued.

Later Dovepaw padded into the camp, her muscles aching and her pelt all dirty. Yet her spirits were high- Lionblaze had praised her for managing to hold her own against him so early in her training.

"Go get yourself some fresh kill." Lionblaze told her. "You've earned it."

"Thanks, Lionblaze!" she scampered over to the fresh kill pile, glancing back to see Lionblaze padding over to Icecloud. She saw Hazeltail nearby, glaring at Icecloud before stalking away. Shrugging, she grabbed a mouse and sat down to eat.

Jayfeather padded out of his den toward Lionblaze, leading him away form Icecloud.

"If you're gonna make fun of me, go away." Lionblaze snarled.

"I had a dream." Jayfeather told him.

Lionblaze snorted. "So? Every cat has dreams."

"It was about the prophecy." Jayfeather continued. "But it now includes an omen of the stars."

Lionblaze was silent for a few moments before replying.

"What's the omen?" he asked. "No one is listening."

"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Jayfeather recited. "After the fierce jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing."

"You don't mean…." Lionblaze trailed off.

"Dovepaw must be the third of the prophecy." Jayfeather said. "We need to watch her closely. We need to be sure."

"Okay, whatever." Lionblaze growled. "Now leave me alone to have some peace!"

Jayfeather was about to snap back when he scented Icecloud approaching. Lionblaze wanted to be alone with her.

Jayfeather was startled awake later that night by the noise. Or rather, the lack of noise. Everything was quiet… too quiet. He padded toward the entrance to his den and smelled Windclan. Fury boiled up inside him, unleashed in a cry he was sure must have reached Riverclan.

"INTRUDERS!"

Lionblaze leaped out of the warrior's den, crashing into Nightcloud. Without hesitating, he slashed at her throat, causing her to fall. Without stopping, he plowed through Owlwhisker, and had sent Harespring flying across the clearing before Lilypaw and Briarpaw had joined him.

"Get to the nursery!" he ordered.

They nodded and jumped away into the crowd of cats. Lionblaze could just make out Firestar's pelt amongst the cats, and he saw Whitewing and Cloudtail fighting side by side. Once he'd knocked Emberfoot into the thorn barrier, he gathered Dustpelt, Brackenfur, and Dovepaw to guard it. He'd just leapt on top of Crowfeather when he heard Brambleclaw's furious yowl.

"STOP! THIS!"

Lionblaze could make out Brambleclaw's pelt now as the sun began to rise. As the tabby deputy's yowl echoed, the fighting halted.

"What is this?" Brambleclaw hissed.

"Windclan, retreat!" Breezepelt yowled, not answering.

Without speaking a word to Thunderclan, they streamed out past Dustpelt and Dovepaw. Brackenfur pulled a gray body into camp. It was Graystripe, killed by Windclan so they could get in unseen. Icecloud, Toadstep, and Ivypaw stood in the center of the clearing, numb with horror. Lionblaze's heart lurched as he realized that it was Firestar, the exact same way he'd seen him in that position during the battle.

Dead.

**So, how was it? I promise to try and update more often! Remember, read AND review!**

**-1337ibrow**


	6. Chapter 4: The Death of Firestar

**Been A Long Time Coming, But It's Here.**

**I Don't Own Warriors.**

**Chapter 4 – The Death of Firestar**

Lionblaze could hardly believe his eyes. Both Firestar and Graystripe were dead, killed by Winclan. Brambleclaw approached his former leader, touching Firestar's nose softly with his own and sighing.

"I shall travel to the moonpool with Jayfeather now." Brambleclaw announced. "I wish for Thornclaw and Brackenfur to accompany us. I don't trust Windclan."

Brambleclaw silently left the clearing, leaving Jayfeather, Thornclaw, and Brackenfur to follow. Dovepaw padded up to Lionblaze.

"Who will Brambleclaw make deputy?" she asked.

Glancing away so that his apprentice wouldn't see the hunger in his eyes, Lionblaze responded:

"I don't know, Dovepaw. Go get some sleep."

He turned to the rest of Thunderclan, in a state of shock.

"Sandstorm, Longtail, and Purdy can get Firestar and Graystripe ready for burial. Leafpool, since Jayfeather isn't here, you can help them. Cloudtail, Berrynose, Birchfall, and Hazeltail, you can go and hunt. We need the food." He ordered.

"No one made you our boss, Lionblaze." Bumblepaw muttered, padding back to the apprentice den.

Hazeltail silently slipped out of the camp, but Cloudtail and the others simply narrowed their eyes at him before lying beside Firestar and Graystripe. Dismay filled Lionblaze; he hadn't meant to seem like their leader.

Lionblaze ignored Icecloud's call as he turned and shoved through Dustpelt and Foxleap to leave the camp. Icecloud caught up with him in the sandy clearing.

"You want to be deputy." She stated, sitting beside him.

Lionblaze turned away, staring at the ground.

"I just want to be a loyal warrior." He said finally. "But none of them seem to understand that."

Icecloud remained silent, simply gazing up at the stars.

"They're in shock, Lionblaze." Icecloud replied. "They just lost their leader and a former deputy, two cats that have been around for many, many seasons. What do you expect?"

Lionblaze shrugged his massive shoulders, lying down. Icecloud did the same, and began to wash him. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep beside her, under the stars.

"You're mentor's pretty stupid, Dovepaw." Bumblepaw yawned as he lay in his nest. "Trying to order the other warriors around like that."

Dovepaw narrowed her eyes. "Respect him. He's your elder." She hissed.

"Calm down." Bumblepaw opened an eye and glanced at her. "I wasn't insulting you; just Lionblaze."

Dovepaw stood and pounced, scratching the tom's nose.

"You insult my mentor, you insult me!" she snarled. "Now don't do it again!"

Bumblepaw scrambled back in panic, crashing into Ivypaw, who snorted.

"Go back to sleep." Her sister muttered.

Bumblepaw lay down right where he was. Dovepaw hissed once more before turning and lying back down in her nest, falling asleep almost instantly.

The Moonpool

Jayfeather followed Brambleclaw into the moonpool itself. They hadn't had the chance to lie down before they heard screeches outside.

"Hurry!" Jayfeather urged. "Brackenfur and Thornclaw can hold them off!"

Brambleclaw obeyed him. Jayfeather called out to the others:

"Are you okay?"

There was no answer, but the screeches continued. Jayfeather decided to guard Brambleclaw; he didn't feel safe visiting Starclan with his new leader.

After a moment, Brambleclaw awoke.

"Come, Jayfeather." He ordered, brushing past.

"Did you receive your nine lives?" Jayfeather questioned.

"I received three." Brambleclaw responded. "Then we were interrupted. Starclan was attacked."

Dread filled Jayfeather, and at that second the yowling outside stopped.

"Thornclaw! Brackenfur!" Brambleclaw ordered.

"They're not here." Breezepelt's voice could be heard. "Or at least, they are... but they're not alive, that's for sure. It's what happens when you mess with Breezepelt."

Jayfeather heard Brambleclaw roar in fury, leaping at Breezepelt. A moment later, Brambleclaw was sent flying back down, landing with a sickening thud and a crack.

"Give this warning to your clan, Jayfeather." Breezepelt spat. "Your territory will belong to Windclan soon."

With that, the Windclan cat padded away. When he was gone, Jayfeather swept over to Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw... are you okay?" he whispered.

"I... join Starclan." Was the answer. "Jayfeather... give Dustpelt leadership... unless Thornclaw or Brackenfur lives."

"I understand, Brambleclaw." Jayfeather bowed his head as Brambleclaw died at his side.

Searching, he found Brackenfur with a snapped neck at the base of the moonpool, and Thornclaw with several wounds in his side, but living.

"Let's get the others back to camp." Thornclaw murmured.

Jayfeather nodded, retrieving Brambleclaw's body and following.

_What will we do now?_ He thought. _Two leaders dead in one night, with no deputy and two hostile clans on either side. We're pretty much doomed._


End file.
